Red Light
by danielle88
Summary: For the NCIS: LA team it starts out as a regular day solving the case of a murdered marine until the angry mother of the victim shoots Kensi. With Kensi injured the team is determined to catch the killer and Kensi's shooter.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS: LA**

**NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY. REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I CAN IMPROVE.**

Chapter 1:

Kensi had arrived at the Office of Special Projects less than a minute ago and she was already being hazed by her friends slash co-workers, Callen and Sam, about last night. All of them, including her partner Deeks, had gone mini-golfing and lets just say even though she can hotwire a car, survive in almost any climate, terrain, or situation, she can not golf for her life. It didn't help that one of them, she couldn't remember who, had brought beer.

"Ooh, Kensi Blye late to work, must of had a rough night last night picking up all of those golf balls from the river." Sam teased.

"Maybe she just had a hard time driving because she hit her foot more than the ball." Callen chimed in.

"Ha ha you guys are just so funny, ganging up on a sweet ol' thing like me." She gave her most innocent smile.

"Hah sure."

"'Cause you're so harmless." Callen and Sam said.

"What, are you guys talking about Kensi's samurai-like back swing that could take you out in less than a second?" Deeks asked walking to his desk.

"It wasn't that bad." Kensi said defensively.

Deeks was about to answer when they heard Eric's familiar whistle calling them to ops for a breifing on a new case. They walked up to the stairs to Ops where Hetty was already waiting for them. On the screen were pictures of a marine, both the crime scene and the service picture. He was tall, maybe 6'3", with dark brown hair, straight nose, bushy eyebrows, and a hard set mouth. He had a stern look in his eyes that said he was probably very serious about everything he did. Kensi guessed he had a squeaky clean service record and high recomendations from his superiors, much like her father and her ex-fiancee, Jack, before he got PTSD.

"What do we got, Eric?" Callen said in the same exact way he did everyday.

"Private First Class Bryan James. Just returned from his first tour in Afghanistan a week ago where he recieved high recomendations for his good instincts and his attitude towards the higher ranking officers. This morning at 7:35am he was found in a dumpster in Venice just off the boardwalk."

Nell started talking, "He was shot 3 times, all in close proximity around the heart with a .22 caliber pistol. The weapon was registered to James and had a total of four shots fired."

"So either one shot missed or he shot first and then had the gun taken away from him." Sam said.

"The three shots suggests a pro did this." Kensi stated.

"Did he have any family?" Deeks asked.

"His mother is still alive but his father passed away six years ago from lung cancer, no siblings."

"Kensi and I call the crime scene." Deeks yelled before they split up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam knocked on Maria James' door, "Why do you think James was killed?"

"I don't know but hopefully this visit to his mother will staighten a few things out."

When there was no answer Sam knocked again. "G, go around back."

The door finally opened but it was G standing there, not Maria.

"She's not here."

Sam and G were not the first ones here. The house had been searched thoroughy with the cushions and newspapers thrown everywhere. Paintings were sideways on the walls, clothes were thrown on the ground in the bedrooms, drawers open, someone had definitley been looking for something, the question was did they find it.

"Her car isn't here, maybe she will be back soon. Call Eric and have him locate the car." Callen told Sam.

"Eric, can you find Maria James' car?"

"_One sec, let me run her license plate. Okay it looks like she's at the..."_

"Where is she, Eric?"

_"She's at the crime scene."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bryan James had already been removed from the dupmster and placed on the ground. A blue tarp was over him to sheild him from the onlookers walking down the beach front. Kensi snapped on her gloves and looked around the alley for the shell casings while Deeks looked through the dumpster. She had already walked the alley three times and came up with three casings when what she really wanted was four. Kensi turned back around to see her partner lounging in trash eating spaghetti that looked like it came from the restaurant lining the alley.

"Please tell me that did not come from a trash bag."

"What? Ew, who do you think I am? Some kind of animal?" Kensi just shrugged in return. "One of the LAPD officers just handed it to me, they have one for you too." He held out a white paper bag.

"Thanks, but I'll pass."

"That's too bad, it's really good. It tastes like Italy in a sauce." Kensi grinned, only her partner could come up with something ridiculous like that. She turned back to him to say something when when he dropped his food and pulled his gun. Kensi jerked around to find a gun pointed at her.

"My son is dead. They killed him!" The women shreiked. "They killed him! Now I will never see him again."

Sam and Callen ran around the corner and were standing next to Deeks.

"Federal Agents, put down the weapon." When she didn't respond Sam shouted. "Maria James, put down the weapon."

"Oh, but I can't do that. They killed my son." And she fired the weapon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA**

**A/N: I will try to post once a week but my schedule can get pretty hectic**

Chapter 2:

Kensi's world slowed down and all she could see was the bullet coming at her in slow motion. The bullet wasn't the thing that fascinated her though, it was the women that was shooting it. She held her gun with confidence, it wasn't wobbling and she didn't close her eyes when she shot which was the instict for people without practice. Not to mention the face was very familiar, it tickled the back of her head and she knew that she should know who this person is but as the bullet got closer she lost all thought and tried to move out of the way. Unfortunately Kensi was slow in her own world too and the bullet hit her right above her left hip bone.

As the pain shot through her the world speed up and she fell to the ground on her back.

"KENSI! Kensi are you alright?" Deeks asked as he rushed to her side. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sam and Callen tear off after Maria, chasing her around the corner.

"I already called 911, the EMTs are on their way." She tried to nod her head but that just made her nauseous so she just grunted. Her vision was starting to blacken around the edges and she started to blink rapidly trying to clear it away. She could feel Deeks putting pressure on the wound and she could also feel the warm trickle of blood as it spread across her abdomen and down her side. She saw Sam and G come back kneeling down next to her.

"Kensi, you're going to be all right, help is almost here."

She could feel the blackness closing on her and was getting tired of fighting it but she knew if she surrendered now she might not wake up. For the next five minutes she listened to her team say encouraging words to her but she started understanding less and less of it and was just listining to the sound of their voices. Finally the darkness enveloped her into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No Kensi, don't leave us." Deeks practically shouted to her.

Sam checked for a pulse and was both relieved and worried, there was a pulse but it was very weak.

"I am going to go direct the EMTs to where she is." Callen said and jogged off to the entrance of the alley.

Deeks and Sam moved back for the people with actual medical degrees to help her, but they didn't move far.

The EMTs took her blood pressure and placed an oxygen mask on her, they did a whole bunch of other stuff but Deeks couldn't concetrate,all he could think about was the way Kensi fell and then when she passed out. When he finally came back to reality they were moving her to the ambulance already on the gurney.

"I am going to go with her." He said to Sam. "Wait did you catch her?"

"No we turned the corner and she was gone. G is rechecking right now though i doubt he will find anything."

Sam shut the doors to the amubulance and then went to go check with G. Right before he turned the corner he stepped on something, it was gold and shiny. He picked up, it was a casing, the one for the bullet that hit Kensi. He just put it in an evidence bag not being able to look at it.

"Eric, can you pull the security camera footage from the alley, or any one surrounding it?" Callen was saying into his phone as Sam walked up to him.

_"Yes I can, but can I ask why you need it?"_

"Kensi's been shot, the shooter escaped, it was Maria James."

_"Kensi was shot! Is she ok?"_

"She is on her way to the hospital right now, Deeks is with her." Callen said into the phone as him and his partner were walking back to their car.

_"OK I got the footage."_

"We are on way back to ops."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eric was freaking out, Kensi had been shot?! So many questions were running through his head. Where was she shot? Was it serious? Why did Maria James shoot her? And most important, was she ok? When he was told he was speechless for a whole minute before he could answer, and when he told Nell he guessed by the look on her face that the same thing was going through her mind. He had pulled up the footage and watched Kensi walk down the alley numerous times then jerk around. Eric didn't even look at guys as they walked through the door, he could only focus on what was happening on the screen.

He cringed when Kensi got shot and fell to the ground, Sam and Callen both swore and Nell gasped.

Callen spoke softley. "Did you see where she went, Eric?"

"Uhhh... uhh..." He blinked."Yes, well no."

"It's one or the other, Eric."

"I saw her run around the corner, but she must have known where the camera was or she was just really lucky because she avoided it, i only see you two around the corner."

"So we've got nothing?"

"No-"

"Oh my god I almost forgot, I found the casing." He held it up for everyone to see.

"Wait what is that? It looks like something was scratched out."

"Run some tests, see what it says, Nell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deeks had been sitting in the waiting room for what seemed like forever while Kensi was in surgery. Not only was the waiting almost impossible but he was all alone, at least if somebody was there with him they could share the stress it was causing him. He was just about to go in there when a doctor came out. "Family of Agent Blye?" He asked.

Deeks stood up to greet the man, after all he was the closest thing she had to family. "Over here, I am Detective Mart Deeks."

The doctor shook his hand. "Doctor Anderson."

"How is Kensi?"

"She is stable, she lost a lot of blood and has had some transfusions. The bullet hit above her left hip bone and got lodged in her small intestine, she had to have surgery and we removed the bullet but she recieved a lot of damage to her intestine. She is still unconscious and is being moved to ICU but you can still go see her if you want."

"Yes." He didn't even have to thing about it. He wanted to be there if-no-_when_ she woke up.

When Deeks walked into her room the first thing he saw was how pale she was, unnaturally pale. She had bags under her eyes and evenwhile sleeping she had a look of hatred and pain on her face. Deeks could tell she was mad at herself for letting this happen to her, he could also tell that Kensi wanted to catch and maybe kill the person that did this to her.

"Hey Kensi, it's me Deeks." He grabbed her hand and sat down next to her. "Don't worry, you will make it through this and wake up and I promise I will be right here, I won't leave you." He could tell something was off but he couldn't seem to find it. He looked at her face and noticed it wasn't there, looked around the room and couldn't see anything out of place. Then he realized it was the sound of the heart moniter, her heart was beating slow, too slow. He pressed the call button and when right when the nurse appeared she flat-lined.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a really long time, hopefully this will be a good chapter.**

* * *

Deeks started panicing, Kensi had just flat lined. He was pushed out of the room into the hall and the blinds were shut so he could not see in. After ten minutes he started pacing down the hall and back. What happened? Why did Kensi flat line? More imortantly, will she be OK? After another five minutes of pacing Deeks remembered the team, he should probably call them and up date them. He pulled out his phone and it took three trys before he finally remember he had Callen on speed dial. His fingers were so shakey that he hit the wrong button but he didn't care because it called ops and Eric could tell the rest of the team.

"_Ops."_

"Eric, it's Deeks."

_"Hey, how's Kensi?" _Eric's voice came back in a worried tone.

"That's what I was calling to tell you. Kensi just-"

"Excuse me are you Detective Deeks?" A nurse said from behind him.

"Yes, why? What's wrong? Is Kensi alright?"

"Ms. Blye is being taken into surgery right now, it appears there was a mistake when sewing up the wound and one of the doctors closed the vein. Her heart was not getting enough blood."

"WHAT?! What is this doctors name? I will have him fired." But the nurse decided to ignore that last comment and walked away.

_"Deeks? Deeks, what is going on?"_

"Kensi is going to surgery because some stupid doctor sewed up her vein by mistake." He growled.

_"Oh my god. I am going to tell the rest of the team."_

"Could you please have them come here, I can't sit here by myseld just waiting."

_"They are already one their way. Apperently they are just as mad as you are that this doctor could have killed Kensi."_

"Alright, thanks." Deeks put his phone away and moved to waiting room, hopefully Sam and G would get there soon. He had just sat down in one of the most uncomfortable plastic chairs when the rest of his team stormed in, including Nell. They walked straight over to him demanding answers.

"What happened?"

"Is she OK?"

"Surgery?

"What's the doctors name that did this?"

The last one they all said at the same time. Callen had a murderous look in eyes like he was going to kill the doctor, Sam had about the same look but a little bit more worry in it, and Nell looked exactly like a pissed off Hetty. It was actually kind of creepy.

"She... I... All of a sudden..." Deeks couldn't even say it.

Callen finally let go of the blinding rage when he saw how scared and sad Deeks looked. He almost looked like a kicked puppy. Now that he finally could see how distraught he was.

"Hey, you OK?" He asked softly. When he turned his eyes to his all of the worry crashed like a tsunami in Callen.

"I was sitting there mumbling to her when her heart beat started to speed up. Then she just... flat lined." He said in such a quiet voice that they all had to lean in to hear. Nell sat down next to him and pulled him into an embrace. He turned his face into her shoulder and let out a huge sigh that sent trembles through his body. Sam sat down on the other side and put his head in his hands while G sat on the ground in front of Deeks. They sat there like that for probably ten minutes, all of them just thinking when Callen anger seeped back into his concious. He stood up so fast he startled the others, he paced back and forth, much like Deeks did before, for another 30 minutes.

When the doctor came out he said that Kensi was back in ICU and they could go visit her. Out side of her door he said that she was still awake and wouldn't let us give her anymore drugs mumbling something about her team." He looked them up and down gesturing to Sam and Callen's vests. "I am guessing that is you."

Even though Deeks had seen her before he still slightly paused at the site of his pale partner in the hospital bed. She looked over at them and tried to smile even though it didn't make it to her eyes. "Hey guys."

"Hey." They all said.

"I have something... that I... think you should know... about who... shot me." Her words were broken up by her breathing and slightly muffled by the oxygen mask. Her eyes were starting to droop. Deeks walked over and sat by her bed and held her hand.

"We don't need to talk about that right now, get some rest. I heard you were giving the doctors a hard time."

"Yeah, I threatned to get up and walk out of here if they tryed to give me anymore."

"Haha that's my girl." Sam said from the other side of the bed. Deeks looked up at that and looked at everybody, nobody seemed to care.

"What? How come nobody cares when Sam says that but when I say that it's weird?" They all just looked at him like he was crazy, especially Kensi. Nell broke down laughing and so did Callen and Sam. Kensi was as laughing as much as she could.

Kensi looked up at the rest of her team when she was finished laughing. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake but she really needed to tell her team.

"I know Maria, I have since I was 16." She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and when she closed them she got all the more tired and wasn't awake much longer than the gasp she heard from Nell.

"What? Kensi?" Deeks was trying to keep her awake to see if he heard her right.

Sam's phone rang, it was Eric. "Yeah, Eric?"

_"The analysis from the writing just came back, you are not going to like the results."_

"What did it say, Eric?"

"_K. Blye."_

Sam eyes widened in shock. "Are you sure, Eric?

_"%100 percent match."_

He hung up and relayed the information to the rest of the group

"Looks like Kensi was right."

* * *

_A/N: I know I have been ending with cliff hangers and sorry but it is just so fun. I hope this wasn't a really big cliff hanger._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA**

**A/N: Ok so I realize that I may have put Sam and Deeks way out of character and I didn't mean to do that, it kinda just happened, so I'm sorry. Also, the whole I before E thing, I thought that was true with this word but when I checked it, it said that the E came first so I just went with that.**

* * *

A hour after Kensi had fallen asleep again everybody was still there besides Nell. Callen was thinking about how close Kensi had come to dying just because of a little mistake. Wait, little mistake, make that big mistake. How could a doctor sew up a vein? That was when it hit him, a doctor couldn't do that, especially one that was so important. He jumped out of his seat and ran to the nurses station.

"Who were the doctors that did surgery on Kensi Blye?"

"One moment, let me check." I don't think she realized how important this was to him.

"Ok it looks like they were all residents of the hospital except for one guest doctor."

"Who was it?"

"She filled out these papers." She slid a stack over the desk.

While looking through them Callen asked, "Is there a photo or fingerprint? Anything that could be used to identify her?"

"Yes, there is a fingerprint." She flipped a couple pages, "Right here."

"Alright, thanks." He took a picture and sent it to Eric. "Eric, I need you to run these for me."

_"Ok, running them now." _A few minutes went by. _"Callen, you know it's probably going to be at least an hour."_

"I think it is someone in relation to Maria if not her. Whatever happened, it definitely wasn't an accident."

_"Ok so that narrows down the search a lot." _A few more minutes went by and Eric finally had something. _"Ok I got something. The prints belong to Maria James."_

Callen flashed a picture to the nurse, "Is this the guest doctor?"

"Yes."

He ran back into Kensi's room and told Sam the knews, Deeks was passed out so Callen just wrote to call them on a sticky note and stuck it to his forehead.

When Kensi opened her eyes all she saw was white. She then registered the beeping coming from next to her head and realized she was in a hospital. Oh yeah, she was shot. Someone from her past that she knew over 15 years ago. She turned her head and saw Deeks sprawled across a chair in what looked like a very uncomfortable postion. He had something stuck on his head but she couldn't tell what from this far away, not to mention her eyes hadn't focused yet. She stared at it until she focused and noticed that it was a sticky note with the words 'call me' scratched in Callen's handwriting.

She was about to laugh because it was a really funny sight but her throat hurt at the slightest movement. She saw the cup full of water on the table next to her but couldn't will herself to move enough to get it. She looked at Deeks, trying to get him to wake up. She would have thrown something at him but she couldn't move enough to do that, and if she could then she would just get the water herself. After about five minutes of her willing and him not even flinching she resorted to glaring. He flinched when she turned her full glare on him which made her smile but the happiness didn't last long when he didn't wake.

She heard the door open expecting a nurse and was disappointed when she saw Callen and Sam.

"Oh what, you're not happy to see us?" Callen asked.

"I was just really hoping for a nurse." Her voice was croaky and she stared at the glass hoping they would get the hint.

Callen reached for the cup, "Is this what you wanted?" Kensi nodded her head.

Deeks, who had woken up when the two came into the room, decided now was a good time to talk. "I think you should make her wait until she admits she was glad to see you."

"Hmmm, sounds like a good idea although kind of mean."

"Ok, glad see you." She tried not to use many words. The feeling of water down her throat was so refreshing she tried to get as much as she could.

"Woah, slow down, small sips." Sam said.

"Hey Deeks, you got a little..." Callen motioned to his forehead.

Deeks had a really confused face as he put his hand up and pulled down the sticky note.

"Never woke up, hunh?" Sam asked.

"Uh, no."

"Why did you want him to call you?" Kensi asked.

"Because we figured out that Maria James was the one that impersonated a doctor and closed your vein. We went back to ops to deliver the news and see if they found her 4 hours ago!"

When Kensi heard her name she thought back to when she was 16 and living on the streets, what that women had done was unforgettable. She knew that one day this would come and her past would catch up with her, she just hoped it wouldn't have been this soon. Deeks snapped his fingers infront of her face, "You ok, Kensi?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Just thinking back." The other three shared a look. "What?"

"Was Maria a big part of your past?"

"For a year she was."

* * *

_I know my chapters are short but I am still trying to figure out what the best length is. If you have any suggestions on what you would like to see in the story, just message me or leave it in a review._


	5. Chapter 5

_I know it has been a really long time since I have updated and I am sorry about that but school and two soccer teams have been taking all my time. And I still don't own anything._

* * *

"Ok Kensi, I think we need to talk about this now." Sam said.

Kensi looked down at the sheets. "I know."

"How do you know her?" This time it was Deeks.

"When I was 16 and still living on the streets after my dad had died, I had been found by a women, she took me in and fed me, gave me a place to sleep. She helped me train what my dad had taught me, so how to throw knives, shot guns and stuff like that. Little did I know that I was being trained to be an assassin. Then one day, about 8 months later, she told me what I was really there for, I totally freaked out and was telling her what a monster she was and that I was going to run away, so she shot me."

"She shot you?!" Deeks yelled.

"Yes, it was only a graze in the leg. She told me that if I ever tried to run away that she would hunt me down and kill me. So I stayed with her for another month when she tried to get me to go on my first mission. It was a simple job, the person was going to be alone besides Maria, they were going to be in a meeting. Then when I was positioned and waiting I heard him greet her, he called her his ex-wife and then I couldn't do it. I ran and never looked back until now."

"So you never knew Bryan?" Callen asked.

"No, he was living with his dad."

* * *

Four days later Kensi was bored and stuck in the hospital bed, the team had been working really hard trying to find Maria but she covered up her tracks very well. Kensi was suppose to be dead, Hetty had sent out the word that she was dead hoping that would get Maria out, but it didn't and now Kensi was stuck staring at the birth certificate that Hetty had given her.

Kensi started to get up but it took a lot longer than usual because of her injury. She got dressed and waited till the last minute to undo all the cords because she knew that it would set off abunch of alarms. Her walk was unsteady and slower and hurt a lot but she needed to get out of there. She took out the IV and off the heart moniter and walked out the door, luckily there was a magazine stand right next to her room and she chose that as cover as a nurse rushed into her room. She walked away and out the door waving to the nurse station as she went by, she got a few confused glances and when the nurse picked up the phone to call the doctor she picked up her pace.

She took a cab to her appartment and changed into more comfortable clothes. Falling asleep on the couch is not what Kensi usually does, she doesn't like to because then she is out in the open. So when she heard her front door opening she dove for cover and grabbed her gun aiming it at the door. As it swung open she saw Maria standing there with what looked like no weapons but Kensi new better.

"I know you are in here, Kensi. I saw you walk through the door. Come on out, May May isn't going to bite." Kensi hated that nick name that Maria gave herself, she only used it when she was being overly sweet, which meant she was mad. Kensi stood up, still partially covered by the wall and with her phone called Deeks.

"Ahhh, there you are, I have missed you these last 15 years. You ran away when I told you not to, didn't I tell you I was going to hunt you down and kill you?" She sneered.

"Well I haven't missed you."

"Now that's no way to talk to your elder, and don't slouch, I thought I taught you better than that."

"Kind of hard not to since you shot me!"

"Did I not tell you how to control your pain?"

"What do you want now?" Kensi growled, ignoring her last question. "You have already tried to kill me twice, obvioulsy that hasn't been working for you."

Kensi needed to keep her talking so that she wouldn't be shot before her team showed up. From a few stolen glances at her phone she knows that Deeks answered her call and is most likely on his way here, hopefully he will get here soon enough. Not only is she pressed for time, but she can also feel the exhaustion from leaving the hospital too early and for standing for so long. Kensi was getting so tired and she knew that Maria could tell because her smile kept growing bigger, maybe if Kensi shot her then she could just go to sleep. With Maria's ugly grin still on her face the idea of shooting her became more appealing.

"I wish you didn't call your friend, now our time is cut short." Kensi's eyes widened in surprise, how did she know?

"I must kill you now." All Kensi could do was stare at the end of the gun barrel as memories from over 15 years ago flooded her mind. She dropped to the ground causing the bullet to go over her head.

* * *

_Kensi had been practicing throwing knives at a target, it seemed like that's all she ever did any more. Practice, practice, practice. She was bored and she no longer got satisfaction from having them all hit the center. She picked up a knife not even thinking about it, just going through the motions. Arm back, flick of the wrist, thwack, right in the bullseye. _

_Maria walked in, "How is practicing going?"_

_"I am bored, when can I move on to something new?"_

_"Oh but you are not done with this yet."_

_"I hit the bullseye everytime!" Kensi said exasperated._

_"Now it is time to do it while in pain." _

_Without another word, Maria took the knife and grabbed Kensi's throwing arm. Rolling up her sleeve, she pressed the knife to Kensi's skin pulling down on the knife. It was nothing serious but it stung everytime she moved her arm or something brushed up against it. The deep red blood was a cold contrast to Kensi's pale skin._

_"Once you master this with pain then we can move to throwing under pressure."_

_"Under pressure?" Kensi asked not quite understanding what she meant. As an explanation she whipped out her gun and pointed it directly at her head. Moving the end slightly to the left she pulled the trigger missing Kensi by about three inches. It was so close that Kensi could feel it move by. She ducked and rolled, her training kicking in, and pulled out a gun from her ankle holster pointing it at Maria._

_"Good job, Kenny." Kensi hated that nickname so much._

* * *

"KENSI!" Deeks yelled. He had just pulled up to her appartment when he heard the sound of a gun being fired over the phone. He ran inside seeing Maria run out the back door. He dropped down next to his partner but seeing she was unharmed ran after Maria. He lost her about two blocks away when she disappeared into an alley. She ran into one with a dead end but by the time that Deeks got there she was gone, he didn't know how. Kensi was sitting up against the wall when he got back, her eyes closed and breathing frantically.

"Hey," He said softly, squatting infront of her. "let me see those mismatched eyes of yours." For that he got a punch to the arm. Although it didn't have its usually strength it still hurt a little bit.

"What was that for?" He said rubbing his arm.

"For commenting on my eyes. It's not my fault I have a birthmark on one."

Deeks chuckled and picked her up. He started taking her to her room when she prostested and said she wanted to stay out there.

"Kensi, you were shot four days ago."

"Hey, I got here by myself, didn't I?"

"Where you were confronted by an assasin and were shot at." He had a point, Kensi thought.

"I can sit on the couch."

Deeks sighed, "Fine."

He set her down and turned the TV on, plopping down next to her very ungracefully. He flipped through the channels skipping the channel that played next top model all together, he was not watching that even if it was Kensi's favorite show. He stopped on the food network, watching how to make a special burger from this restaurant in Texas.

Soon Kensi was asleep with her head on Deeks lap and he wasn't far behind.

* * *

If you guys have any ideas I am open to hear them, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
